


Under The Moonlight

by Zaylimoox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Cheating, M/M, Protect Mark, Sad Ending, Then you will hate him, at first you will love Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaylimoox/pseuds/Zaylimoox
Summary: Thinking about it, the moon was always there for him.





	Under The Moonlight

The apartment that was normally so lively and full of laughter, the apartment that gave off warmly vibes, full of love and heartiness was now cold and almost dead silent, the only audible sounds being Mark's quiet sobs.

He wondered when it all went downhill, at what point they started to drift apart.

He stared at the ground, his sobs slowly changing into sniffels.

Everything around him felt lifeless, the silence only making it worse. What was normally welcome and relaxing has now turned into something suffocating. It was slowly killing him inside.

He was never one to talk a lot, he prefered to listen and observe. Unfortunately his actions were often misunderstood and most of the time people thought he was cold or uninterested, so it really shouldn't be a surprised that he was alone most of the time.

But alone didn't mean lonely.

He was content with his life, favoring silence over smalltalk. Silence was something calming to him, something that made him content. Until Jackson stepped into his life.

Jackson Wang had a rather loud personality and most of the time a happy atmosphere around him. Just seeing him put a smile over everyone's face.

Mark still didn't know how or when, but they grew to very close friends, close enough that Mark could say they were best friends.

And somehow, somewhere over their thick line of friendship that beautiful human being had asked him to be his boyfriend.

Perhaps it wasn't a perfect confession, but to Mark it was.

Jackson had chosen the meadow next to a small lake to confess. He had chosen his words carefully, but often stumbled over words and stuttered a lot. It was obvious that he had a hard time keeping eye contact with a frozen Mark.

At the end of the confession Jackson finally asked him

"Would you be my boyfriend?" and Mark was stunned. Too stunned to move and even more stunned to acually speak.

For some reason there was a sudden wave of confidence and the need to do something bold.

He placed one hand on Jackson's nape and leaned in, gently placing his lips on the others. It was quite a surprise how shy and insecure Jackson was moving his lips, because Mark always thought he would be the passionate type.

After what felt like an eternity but somehow not long enough Mark finally pulled away, foreheads touching and lips close enough that they could feel each others breaths.

"Is that answer enough?"

Jackson smirked and placed his hands on Mark's waist, pulling the other closer. That was the confident Jackson Mark knew.

"I don't think I understood. Maybe you should try again?"

And so they kissed. A lovely couple of two youths that were gently kissing each other. They were truely beautiful under the moonlight that was shining down on them.

Of course kissing wasn't the only thing they did. After being together for nearly two years they finally had their first time together.

For many two years waiting was way too long. A lot of Jackson's 'friends' were teasing him.

I bet your just too small for him

Maybe you're not manly enough for him

Everyone can see that he's not into you

I believe that slut does it behind your back with someone else. Why are you still together? I'm sure he will leave you

The other comments were bearable, but that brought out his deepest insecourities.

"Why do you think that?" he asked his friend nervously. Said 'friend' only looked at him disinterested.

"Isn't it obvious? If he's not willing to sleep with you he surely isn't into you"

"That's complete bullshit" Jackson stated, even though the shaking of his voice seemed to say otherwise "If he's not interested than why would he stick around those months?"

"Populatity. Think of it, before you two became a couple everyone ignored him. After gaining enough popularity he wouldn't need you anymore, so why should he stick around?"

Jackson should have known better than to blindly trust his words, but what he was saying made sense.

He thought about it the whole day. Could it be that what he said was true? The more he thought about it, the more deprimated he became.

"JIA ER?" his mother called him from downstairs. He got up from his desk and followed the sound of his mother's voice.

She wore a beautiful autmn coat and black high heels. One of her hands was holding open the door, the other her bag.

His gaze turned to the open door where his boyfriend was standing with a bright smile that could light up a whole army of fireworks.

"I'm going to work, don't wait for me. There's food on the counter, you can eat it cold, it doesn't really matter." She placed a loving kiss on his cheek before telling them both to have fun and leaving.

It was only seconds later that Mark ran up to Jackson and hopping into his arms, like a three year old getting picked up from kindergaten.

Wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend he wispered an 'I missed you'. Seeing as Jackson was frozen on the spot giving him absolutely no reaction at all got Mark confused.

Wasn't he happy to see him?

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully. Jackson finally wrapped his arms around him, making Mark happy only to get confused again when Jackson started to carry him up the stairs.

He shrugged it off as his boyfriend being affectionate and smiled even brighter.

Well Jackson seemed to confuse him a lot that day, because after reaching his room Jackson threw him on his bed. He didn't gently place him on the bed like he normally did, no, he downright threw him on it.

It wasn't something unusual for them to be on a bed together as they would sometimes have pillow fights, make their homework on it or simply cuddle while talking about their day.

Jackson sat down on the bed next to him, blank stare focused on the floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He wanted to ask what's wrong, but his boyfriend was faster.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" he asked. The question threw him off guard. Hadn't they already talked about this?

"I thought we agreed to take things slow? My virginity is something precious to me and I want to be 100 percent sure before I give it away and you know that" Jackson was still looking at the floor and Mark felt his thoughts wandering to the dark side of his brain. After a seemingly never ending silence Mark couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you-" he took a break, careful not to let his eyes water, which was easier said than done "Do you only like me because of my body? Will you leave me after our first time?" He didn't mean to, but he started sobbing.

It was stupid and he knew it, but these mocking voices in his head just won't shut up.

Jackson's head shot up the moment he heard his boyfriend crying. He felt guilt consuming him, remembering just how important this whole 'making love' thing is to Mark.

He crawled in the middle of his bed where Mark was sitting and took his sobbing lover in his arms.

"I'm sorry" he tried to soothe him "I didn't mean it like that...Don't worry I won't ever leave you"

Mark scoffed at the memory.

_Don't make promises you can't keep_ , he thought.

After that incident Jackson changed his group of friends and started ignoring rumours, even if it was hard at first.

They grew to a more lovely couple as the days pass to the point of moving in together.

Jackson became a lawyer, while Mark opened his own bakery. To say Mark was perfectly happy with his life would be an understatement.

He had a great job, a wonderful home and a loving boyfriend. He loved every second of his life.

Until that day.

He was doing the dishes when Jackson came home from work. Mark turned around looking at his lover and smiling gently, but something was off.

There was a weird tension in the air, thick enough that you could slice it with a knife.

Mark dried his hands before walking to his boyfriend and embraced him. Jackson didn't return it. Something was definitely wrong and that knowledge alone caused Mark to panic.

Jackson started to walk into the living room, motioning Mark to follow him. They sat down on the couch, looking in the direction of each other but their gazes didn't leave the floor.

"I'm moving out"

It took a few seconds for Mark to fully understand the situation, but once realization sank in there was no turning back from the chaos that was about to happen.

"WHAT?! Why? Where will you even stay after moving out?" Mark's emotions at the moment were a mixture of confusion, anger and fear. Jackson still didn't look at him.

"The least you could do is look at me and explain" Mark snapped. Jackson took a deep breath.

"I've been meeting someone" And with that the emotion called jealousy replaced his confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mark was fuming. If Jackson was about to confess what he thought he was about to confess then Mark had to confess that he was about to let all hell break lose.

"She's- I-" Jackson needed to take another deep breath.

"I fell out of love" and with that the dam broke. All those years full of love, full of passion and full of each other. Was Jackson really throwing al of that away?

"I...I don't really know when it happened, but I don't feel anything anymore. I don't get these butterflies in my stomach when we kiss and the sex- well yeah the sex is still great, but I just don't love you anymore" he finally looked up eyes meeting Mark's that were full of tears.

"So what your saying is that...you're leaving me? That you ound another person? Leaving all of this behind? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THAT SELFISH! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I WOULD FEEL?" he screamed, tears flowing down his beautiful cheeks.

"Of course I have! But don't you think that you're the selfish one? You are the one trying to make a man that doesn't love you stay!" Jackson tried to defend himself. Mark was so done with his shit.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE REPLACING ME WITH A WHORE!" Jackson bristled at that standing up.

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE AND LOVING HER IS NOT A MISTAKE! SHE MAKES ME FEEL THE WAY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO MAKE ME FEEL FOR A WHILE" Mark stood up too, making eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about your feelings? We could've found a solution. You didn't have to cheat on me" Jackson looked mortified.

"I'm sorry about the cheating part, but I meant what I said and I don't think that you would've been able to change my feelings. You can't control feelings, it doesn't work that way. I'm really sorry" Mark grabbed his arms.

"Please don't leave me..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry..." The moonlight shined down on Jackson's skin, making him even more beautiful than he already was and for the first time in a long time Mark felt lonely again.

Being alone and being lonely aren't the same thing.

Mark liked being alone because he didn't feel lonely.

But now he did.

He slowly lifted his gaze looking out of the window. He couldn't help wondering

_Is the moon lonely too?_


End file.
